The present invention relates to the field of information or document management, and more specifically, to protecting documents when viewed on a Web browser or mobile phone.
Web browsers provide an extremely convenience means to access information. While it is easy to make information accessible to a Web browser, protecting information delivered to a Web browser is difficult. Typically, a web page designer or website developer has to go through an arduous process to provide limited protection to information delivered to a Web browser. Such process is both time consuming and error prone.
Mobile applications (or mobile apps) provide another convenience means to deliver information to a user. A mobile application is a custom application program that runs on a mobile computing device such as a smartphone or tablet. Unlike a Web browser, a mobile application affords more protection to information delivered to a mobile device when it is properly implemented and integrated with an information management system.
There is a need to provide consistent protection to information or documents delivered to a Web browser or mobile device whether the information or documents are stored in the back office or on the Internet.